


The two Champions

by Unlu_ky5



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Emotional, F/M, My First Work, Short Chapters, may lengthen as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlu_ky5/pseuds/Unlu_ky5
Summary: With the revival of the champions,Link can be with his beloved.





	The two Champions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on archive,so it’s most likely gonna suck.

“Do you really remember me?”Asked Zelda.I had never had the time to travel to the locations of all my memories. I stood there, not saying a word.Suddenly,4 blinding lights appeared in various locations.Zelda and I looked around, seeing the closest light.It was near Zora’s Domain.I got on Epona, and Zelda on to her horse. “Never mind that, we should go to examine the lights, they might be dangerous.”Zelda stated.I nodded, and we started on our way to Zora’s Domain.

When we arrived, we saw Muzu and Prince Sidon examining a giant meteor. “We could try breaking the meteor open.It may ha-Ah!Link!Such a surprise to see you here.We were just examining this meteor,”Sidon told me.

“That’s why we came here too.”Said Zelda,stepping forward.Sidon and Muzu both looked at her in shock.

“P-Princess Zelda!?”They both exclaimed.Muzu rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn’t imagining things.I took out my shieka slate and equipped my drillshaft.

“We came to examine the meteor,but we never expected to see you too!So you completed your objective,Link?”I nodded,and opened my mouth without talking,pointing the drillshaft at the meteor.Prince Sidon gave a nod of approval,as I thrust the drillshaft into the meteor.It was effective,as it broke in to smaller pieces.A light blinded us all.When the light begun to dim,I could make out a feminine body.The light burst into sparks,and was gone.We all saw the body,covered in blood and dirt,with a few cuts all over.We all instantly recognized who she was.Mipha.We all ran to her.But I was the only one not showing any emotion.I wanted to.I was looking around,and saw them all talking.Muzu took off to talk to King Dorephan.All I did was drown the talking out.I was focused on Mipha.I was examining her bloodied form.She had many small cuts running down her body.I was pushed from my own thoughts when Sidon grabbed my shoulder.

“Let’s bring her back to the Domain,Link”He said.I nodded,and stood up.Sidon picked her up,and the three of us traveled back to Zora’s Domain.We made it to the throne room,where Muzu was explaining everything to King Dorephan.They both looked at us.King Dorephans eyes widened as he saw Mipha.

“My dear Mipha...”He whispered. “We must give her medical attention at once!”King Dorephan said.Two Zora guards ran over and grabbed her,taking her to the infirmary.King Dorephan looked at Sidon,who nodded,and then both look at Zelda.I was bewildered,as Zelda also nodded.Sidon grabbed my hand,and ran off with me to the infirmary.I screamed in shocked as Zelda,Muzu and King Dorephan laughed.

“Link,we are going to stay here until Mipha wakes up.”Said Sidon.He knew of the relationship that I had with Mipha in the past.But all the details were fuzzy.I could only remember her promise to always be there for me.I was wearing the only set of armor I had bothered to enchant fully,the Zora set.Sidon was such a tease sometimes.He left the room,and I was alone.

It felt like Days had passed,but it was only a few hours.I looked over at the unconscious zora.Her eyes finally started to flutter open.She looked around,and I rushed out of the room to get Sidon and the rest,as I heard her call my name from behind me.When I came back with Sidon and Zelda,she was Barely Trying to get up.

“Sister!”Sidon yelled as we all rushed over to her side.She smiled lightly.

“Sidon?How am I...here?I thought I was...I was dead?”She said.She stood up,and almost tripped.Sidon caught her from falling.

“You did,Mipha,but that does not matter.You are here now.”

**THE NEXT DAY:5:56AM**

Zelda decided to go check out the Light near Goron City.For some reason,she decided to go alone.I decided I could catch up with Mipha.Just when I was gonna think about what to say,Sidon sneaks up on me,and scares me so much that I actually talk “OH MY HYLIA...oh it’s you”I say.Sidon laughs,and I playfully hit him.

“Mipha wanted to speak to you,Link.”He tells me.I nod,and tilt my head.He realizes what I want to ask,and tells me where. “She’s waiting up on Vah Ruta.I nod,and bow my head slightly.I Jump into the lake to swim up the water fall.

I spot Miph next to Vah Rutas trunk,as it lowers,letting me on.Mipha seems to notice me wearing the armor. “So...have you thought of an answer,Link?”She asks.She blushes,and so do I.I think of a fun way to mess with her but decide not to.I nod yes. “Wh...what do you say to it?”She asks.I open my mouth.

“Yes”


End file.
